Behind Closed Doors
by CupOPebbles
Summary: Sometimes being a pyro just plained sucked, but it could also be fun, it all depends on what side of the door your on. AkuRoku Major Lemon you've been warned. -hard yaoi-


**A/N : **So I was tired and bored and my friend gave me the idea for this… Yay!

**Disclaimer: **As some of you may have predicted- I do not own Kingdom Hearts…. Sorry if I crushed your hopes and dreams, I know how you feel…. ; ^ ;

* * *

Axel was hot. And he didn't just mean his physical appearance; he meant the hot, sweaty, laying in his bedroom with his covers thrown down in his floor in an act of desperation to cool himself down way.

Sometimes, being a pyro just plain sucked.

Restlessly, Axel turned over and laid on his back, throwing his sweaty arm over his sweaty forehead. Without meaning to his mind drifted off to think about a certain smallish blonde with cerulean eyes and a zombie like personality. A small predictable smile came to his lips whenever his thoughts were filled with the little squirt, but he just couldn't help it. He was drawn to the small blonde, like a moth to a flame.  
Unfortunately for him though, just mere thoughts of the blonde weren't enough to fully distract him from the current climate of his room. Cursing lightly Axel hauled himself up and out of his bed and walked the few steps it required over to his window, throwing it open to try and rid the air of the immense heat. Trying to further alleviate his body temperature the redhead hung himself over the sill of the window, his vision filled with the black depths below the castle he called home.

At the thought Axel felt his brows crease and his mouth set to a thin line. He was getting sick and tired of this place, this mission, and the other nobodies in the castle, all of. Well, all of it minus the little blonde he'd grown so close to, that he liked. Switching his gaze from the darkness below to the semi-darkness above Axel looked longingly at the heart shaped moon. He knew that nobodies didn't have hearts, but damn it he felt something for Roxas.

_Roxas…._

Axel closed his eyes as the blonde's image formed in his mind. His fist tightened and the space where a heart was supposed to be ached.

_Why am I so pissed off all of a sudden? _He wondered.

Still brooding, Axel straightened and dropped his arms to his side. The open window really wasn't helping the temperature in his room at all. Turning, Axel went and opened the door to his room, stepping out into the coolness of the hallway once he made sure no one else was insight.  
Axel really didn't have a destination in mind, he just wanted to get out of the sauna of a room he had but he knew he was undoubtedly heading towards the room that contained Roxas.

_I wonder if the little squirt is even awake. _Axel thought to himself as he walked down the deserted corridor.

Even if he wasn't Axel knew a quick nudge and an angelic smile as an apology would fix such a problem. And even if it didn't a few distraction kisses and wandering hands had never failed him before. Plus, the fact that the blonde always complained his room was freezing cold as a result of being near Vexen's room warranted him a permanent 'get in for free' card, at least that was Axel's line of thinking.

Shoving a hand casually into the pocket of his boxers Axel walked onwards, thoughts of Roxas and him in a compact bed, being forced to spoon together being the most innocent of them bringing a grin to his face.

Axel was just about to make the turn that led to Roxas' room when he heard a loud bump followed what sounded like a heated discussion coming from a room further down the hall. Raising his brows Axel neglected to take the turn and instead continued down the hall until he stopped just outside the door the noise had come from.

_That sounds like Saix and Xemnas…_Axel thought as he crouched down beside the door, his curiosity instantly piped. Attempting to make the voices clearer Axel placed his ear up against the wall, which turned out to be a big mistake.

Right as his ear met the wall, a loud a passionate moan was released causing Axel to fling himself back in surprise and land right on his butt in the middle of the hallway. Eye's wide in surprise Axel found himself caught between the urge to haul ass to Roxas' room and pretend to have heard nothing, or to stay and listen to more. Not that he was into that sort of thing- just that the thought of the two nobodies being together was so farfetched he had to stay and make sure he was really hearing what he was hearing.

Tempting as a Roxy all alone in his bed was, Axel just couldn't force his legs to stand. Taking a moment to regain his composure Axel shimmied back towards the wall and sat up against it.

_Yeah, there's absolutely no doubt as to what's going on in there. _Axel thought with a grim expression.

From what Axel's ears were hearing, Saix was on the receiving end of things, and the noises emanating from the room were **not** doing good things to Axel's mind. So why was he still crouched down outside the door like some weirdo? He honestly had no idea. He figured he was in such a state or shock that his legs had gone numb, making him to prisoner to the horrible noises coming from behind that door. And much to Axel's terror the noises both got louder and more intense as time passed and the couples pace undoubtedly got faster. The slap of flesh against flesh combined with the horrible mental picture of Xemnas and Saix doing the dirty was enough to render him totally incapacitated.

And just to make things worse Saix was a screamer. Undoubtedly, irrevocably, impenetrably, a screamer. Axel clamped his hands over his ears and the title of "superior" being cried out still penetrated his pitiable eardrums. In the aftermath there was silence, and Axel figured that was his cue to hurry up and get the hell out of that hallway before one of the two heartless decided to depart by walking out the door rather than the more popular portal way of traveling.

Still bug eyed from the mind rape he just subjugated himself to Axel also walked directly into Roxas' closed door. Stopping himself right before he bashed himself in the face, Axel stepped back and tried to take a cleansing breath. Roxas was in their- his small, cute, sometimes emo and moody Roxas. Shaking in head in exasperation Axel reached out and turned the doorknob, pushing the door open as quietly as he could. And there was his Roxas, shivering slightly from the temperature in the room and lying on his side with his hand curled up delicately under his chin, if Axel was a Popsicle he'd sworn he would've melted at the sight.

Blowing out a breath and watching it as it wafted up into the air Axel smiled, it was the perfect night to curl up next to Roxas. Easing his body through the small space between the door and its jam Axel then closed the door and held his breath- waiting to see if his mild disturbance was enough to wake the dreaming blonde. When he heard a light snore come from the body on the bed Axel sighed in relief. He didn't want Roxas to wake up and catch him just yet- that could earn him a one way ticket back to his room and he would have to pass by that awful door again. Yeah, he so did not want to have to go through that again just in case they decided to gear up for round two. Of course he could always fashion himself a portal and use that to go back but that wasn't the point.

Silently Axel moved towards the bed that held his unsuspecting lover, giving it some thought before finally climbing in, in a way that did not disturb his partner. (Every relationships nighttime mental debate) Giving himself a few moments of just being close to the blonde, Axel scooted closer and began the process of bringing his Roxas around to semi-consciousness; gently laying his head in the crook of the boy's neck and nuzzling his soft flesh lightly, all the while wrapping his arms around his small waist and tugging his back end towards his front, one hand going under his sleeping T and circling the soft skin by his belly button.

Axel only had to wait a few moments before his efforts bore fruit. Most likely grumbling a curse, Axel chuckled as he heard the boy mutter something under his breath.

Giving him a peck on the cheek Axel smiled to himself, "Good morning Roxas."

"Axel? What the hell?" The blonde responded grumpily, giving the red-head a glare from over his shoulder. Axel shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was lonely." He pouted.

"Annnd?"

"And my room was hot so I decided to come over here and see if you needed to be warmed up." Axel supplied as he continued to stroke the boys' belly.

"Yeah so- wait, Axel stop doing that." Roxas said as he made a move to grab a hold of Axel's hand.

Swiftly Axel dodged the small boys' hand and moved to stroking the sensitive skin of his side, making the boy tremble slightly, Axel smiled.

"Are you sure?" Axel almost purred as his finger kneaded away and inched themselves closer to the boys' tense torso.

Axel could feel the boy struggling with his words, but his hands were proving to be too great of a distraction for the blonde to overcome. Axel almost did a victory dance when his index finger finally circled a nipple causing the boy to thrust his face into his pillow to stifle a moan.

_Got ya' . _Axel smiled to himself and to the boy he said, "What's wrong?" with a teasing infliction.

Roxas remained silent which only increased the feeling of happiness inside Axel's heartless soul; this was going to be so much fun. Switching hands, Axel continued to rub the boys' nipple with the limb that lay underneath him and used his now free hand to travel down to Roxas' thigh. Once there Axel began to move his hand in slow rhythmic circles, inching his way ever so closer to what lay in between those legs. Without really meaning to Axel began to hum a small tune in the back of his throat as he continued his assault on the blonde's now near vibrating body.

"A-Axel." Roxas stammered meekly, tightening further the death grip he had put on his pillow case.

Axel stopped humming and turned to whisper into the boys' ear, still making those circle's with his hands, "You know Rox on my way over here you'll never guess what I heard." Axel gave a mock shudder and moved even closer to the blonde before continuing, "Saix and Xemnas, man O' man no one in the organization is going to believe this. They're together Rox, just like this."

Axel demonstrated by sliding his hand under the waistband of Roxas' sleeping shorts to finally give some attention to the neglected part of Roxas' anatomy. As soon as his fingers touched the already stiff member, Roxas sucked in surprised breath and bucked his hips involuntarily. Axel grinned and breathed hot air into the shell of the boys' ear causing a cute little "_U-wha" _sound to escape past his lips. "It was so bad Rox, the noises they made" -he paused as Roxas let out a moan of his own- "it was a terrible thing to hear."

Axel paused to kiss a trail down Roxas' neck, his stroking never stopping nor increasing in pace. Axel wanted the blonde to be quaking in sheer need of him when he was finished with his story and dragging out the fore-play was one way to do it. "If only someone could save me from this horror, I thought to myself but who Rox?" He asked as he nipped and sucked at the boys' tender neck, making more sounds of pleasure force their way out of the boys' throat.

Suddenly Axel stopped his movements long enough to flip the boy over and onto his back so he could stare into his beautiful eyes, and Axel was met with a gaze that always proved to steal his breath away. Roxas' breath was coming in short- quick spurts, his body flushed a light pink and littered with goose-bumps. His shirt was pulled up to expose his taunt nipples, and his shorts were sitting low enough on his hips so that he could see the little hairs peeking out from the tops. One of the boys' small arms was arched over his head while the other lay limply at his side. Axel moved his gaze to Roxas' face, taking in the pure look of ecstasy displayed on his blushing face.

The blonde's mouth was slightly agape- his breath still heavy and panting. His eyes were glazed over as he stared back at the red-head, his lids low and making Axel's cock strain against the confinements of his boxers. Deftly, Axel swooped down and crashed his lips against the boys' under him, entering his mouth and exploring with his tongue. In one fluid movement, Axel grabbed the boys' shirt in his hands and tore it off over his head, flinging to the floor. Just as quickly Axel left Roxas' lips and began to kiss a trail down his neck, sucking and biting the flesh at his collar bone before finally capturing one of the boys' nipples between his teeth and taking it in his mouth. The sudden attack made Roxas' back arch and a loud moan of pleasure to tear out of his throat.

After a few more teasing strokes with his tongue Axel relinquished the soft flesh and licked a trail down Roxas' stomach, pausing to build up the anticipation in the small boy before rising and staring down at him with smirk on his lips. For a moment the boy looked confused, his mouth opened and closed several times but he was unable to find his voice. Slowly, Axel lowered himself to where he was just above the blonde and stared into his lust filled eyes.

"Do you want me Rox?" Axel asked, his voice several octaves lower than usual.

Axel watched the boys face as his hands moved down and tugged at the fabric of the blondes' shorts, slowly sliding them over the tops of his hips. Breath caught in his chest- the boy blushed and turned his face in attempts to hide it in the crook of his elbow, Axel stopped and leaned his face in closer to the boys'.

"Rox- look at me." Axel asked in a pleading tone.

Reluctantly, Roxas complied and turned his face towards Axel, his face ten shades darker.

Mouth quavering, Roxas' eyes gazed up into Axel's, a small silence passing as both of them searched each other's faces.

"Yes" Axel heard the boy's voice whisper, the sound barely audible in the room.

Closing his eyes as a breath was let out he didn't even know he was holding Axel smiled. In an unspoken 'thank you' Axel gently leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on Roxas' parted lips, his tongue wrapping around the other's in a slow and passionate dance.

"Roxas I need you, **now**." Axel gasped as he pulled away from the blonde's lips, pulling the boxers off with him.

In one quick motion Axel had the boy back on his stomach, and a few seconds later his own boxers were removed and thrown to the floor along with the rest of the already shed clothing. Grabbing the boy by the arms, Axel lifted him up so that he was sitting on his knees, wrapping one arm around his waist to help keep him lifted as Axel scooted closer up behind him. Using his unpreoccupied hand, Axel reached down and began pumping the sensitive flesh between the boys spread legs, making him moan and writhe in response. In a matter of minutes Axel's hand was slick with Roxas' precum. Kissing the back of Roxas' neck, Axel stopped his ministrations and moved his hand around and positioned it at Roxas' entrance.

He always hated the pain he caused the blonde, but always tried to move slowly as to not hurt him anymore than necessary. As Axel pushed one finger into the tight hole Roxas let out a slight hiss in pain as his muscles tightened around the intruder. Frowning, Axel hugged the blonde closer to him and laid his already sweaty forehead against his back. Roxas gripped the arm the held him around his waist with both hands and arched his back as the red-head slipped another finger into him. His muscled tightened so much that Axel found it hard to even move his fingers.

"You have to relax." Axel said calmly as he began to work his fingers inside the blonde.

"I-I _can't-_" Roxas gasped as the tip of Axel's finger grazed his prostate, cutting off his sentence with a moan.

Trying to distract the blonde, Axel maneuvered his arm down from Roxas' waist and again begun to pump his hardened member. Almost instantly Axel felt the boys muscles loosen as his attention was diverted elsewhere. Continuing to stroke the boy's cock, Axel withdrew his soiled fingers and moved to grab the outside of Roxas' thigh, pulling it to the side so he could make more room for himself. Switching his hands, Axel coated himself in Roxas' precum and positioned the blonde over him. Kissing the back of his neck once more, Axel slowly lowered the blonde onto him, causing him to cry out as he worked his way inside.

"_Roxas…"_ Axel groaned as he slid slowly into the deepest recesses of the boy's space, making him shudder when he was finally, completely inside of him.

Axel tried to give the small boy a moment to adjust to his size but he just couldn't hold himself back any longer. With another groan ripping out of his throat Axel began to thrust his hips into Roxas, his pace anything but gentle. Roxas gave out a cry as his body was pounded into with a force that shook him around like a ragdoll. Trying to regain his stability he threw one arm up and around Axel's head, grabbing a fistful of his crimson spikes at the base of his skull, while his other arm pressed down on one of his thighs.

With each passing second Axel's thrust's were becoming more urgent. His mouth harshly whispering sweet nothings into Roxas' ear, as their moans and pants came louder and faster. Using his hands to push Roxas' hips downwards, Axel continued to thrust hard into the small boy- biting him hard on his shoulder as he felt himself grow closer to climax.

"Axel!" The boy shouted as the red-head released into him, sending his own stream of white onto the sheets and his belly as Axel's hips rammed into him one last time before he collapsed into a heap of sweaty limps and ragged breathing.

Axel feel onto the blonde after one last thrust and breathed heavily, waiting for the trembling in his arms and legs to subside. Panting, Axel reached up and brushed a few sweaty strands of hair off the base of Roxas' neck and placed a chaste kiss on his hot skin. Slowly, Axel pulled out of the blonde and rolled over to lie on his back, bringing the boy with him and tucking his head under his chin as he wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace.

_Damn it I love him._ Axel thought stubbornly. _I don't ever want to let him go. _As if to prove it, Axel squeezed the boy tighter to him, as if he would poof into thin air right this very second.

"Axel?" The red-head heard the boy pipe.

Axel loosened his hold on Roxas and let him lift himself up a bit to stare into his face. A look of pure adoration decorated the blondes' small face and made Axel want to weep. He closed his eyes hard as he felt a single tear slide down his cheek.

"Roxas If I-"

"I know." Roxas smiled softly, causing Axel's insides to melt. "Me too." He said as he leaned down and kissed Axel tenderly.

_Even if we don't have hearts,_ Axel thought as he placed both his hand on the sides of Roxas face, _I love this boy with all my being._

_

* * *

_"So Saix how was your night last night?" Axel asked with a wide grin the following morning. "I couldn't help but hear your cry's of passion echoing throughout the halls of this wonderful castle we all call home, your voice is really something ya' know?"

"What are you-" Saix started when all of a sudden the realization hit him and his face turned redder that Axel's hair. "Number eight!" Saix yelled out at the tops of his lungs, causing the castle walls to shake.

Just then Roxas and Demyx rounded the corner, stopping dead in their tracks when they saw Saix. Turning on his heal in a flash Demyx took off running shouting "Run! Run Away!" as he opened a portal and disappeared. Roxas on the other hand just looked back confusedly, opening his mouth to voice his question when Axel barreled into him, grabbing his hand and jerking him along with him.

"Didn't you hear Demyx Roxas! We have to run!" Axel shouted almost gleefully.

Axel couldn't stop his grin from being plastered on his face as he dragged the small blonde along behind him, which only further confused the blonde as to why Saix was so pissed off at him and currently chasing them down the hall. Thrusting a hand out in front of him Axel opened a portal and tugged on Roxas' hand harder.

"Come on Roxas, were almost there!" Axel shouted again.

Just when Roxas thought Saix was going to catch them they disappeared through the portal, Axel cutting it off right on Saix's angry face.

"Eight!" Saix voice echoed angrily into the space, joining with Axel's and Roxas' laughter as they ran off into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **So my friend and I have decided that me staying up till 1:30 in the morning equal's amazing sex scenes (though I wrote most of the sex scene the next day I figured out what I was going to write then xD) I'll have to remember this for future One-shots or my story xD.

I really liked this one-shot and I give thanks to my friend who always has the most random idea stored in her head for things like this. She's a genius and really did give birth to both of my one-shots. Just goes to prove that one small idea can lead to **so** much more. xD

Just in case you wanted to know her idea, she texted me saying it would be funny if I wrote something with Axel walking past Mansexs' room and hearing the horrors of what was going on inside, XD don't you love her already?

(On a sad note the doc editor wouldnt let me do my little squiggles for time breaks ; ^ ; there was only that one before it went to the next day but still! -sadness-)


End file.
